towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die letzte Sonnenwende
center|350pxDie letzte Sonnenwende ist ein Epos und handelt davon, wie die fünf restlichen Toa Hagah vom Orden von Mata Nui losgeschickt werden um ein Gerät zu stehlen, das die Sonne repariert und somit die Wintersonnenwende für immer abstellt. Prolog Im Idekira-Universum gibt es einen bestimmten Zeitabschnitt, genannt Wintersonnenwende. Am Anfang des Winters legt die Sonne ihre Sommerwärme ab und wartet darauf, dass sich der Mantel des Winters über sie legt, in dieser Zeit ist die Sonne komplett ungeschützt und könnte zerstört werden. Teridax, der Makuta von Metru Nui weiß von diesem Zeitabschnitt und versuchte die Sonne zu zerstören um das gesamte Licht aus dem Universum zu verbannen und dieses in ein Reich der Dunkelheit zu verwandeln. Nun schickt der Orden von Mata Nui fünf Toa los, um diesen, von den Großen Wesen produzierten Fehler, wieder zu beheben. Kapitel 1: Der Beschluss Alle waren versammelt. Von Axonn über Tobduk, über Trinuma, bis hin zu der Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui. Toa Helryx selbst. Nur zwei fehlten. Es waren Brutaka und Krakua. Die beiden waren mit einem dritten, namens Bima, auf einer Mission, einer äußerst wichtigen Mission sogar. Deshalb beriet sich der Orden von Mata Nui ohne die zwei Mitglieder. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir sie wirklich mit dieser Last aufladen sollen, sie haben gerade erst ein Teammitglied verloren!" Sagte Brutaka und stellte sein Glas Bionade wieder auf den Tisch. "Wir haben keine andere Wahl, sie sind am besten für diese Aufgabe geeignet. Sie sind die einzigen Toa, die Iderkadermis erschaffen können, Axonn. Und du weißt, dass wir diese Substanz brauchen um den Plan auszuführen!" Antwortete Helryx. "Die Toa sind nurnoch zu fünft. Zu sechst waren sie stark, doch ihnen fehlt ein Mitglied." Erwiederte Trinuma. "Dann ist jetzt ihre Gelegenheit zu zeigen, dass sie auch zu fünft stark sein können!" Sagte Helryx. In ihrem Ton war eine Zuversicht, dass die Toa es wirklich schaffen konnten. "Wieso nehmen wir nicht die Toa Olda? Oder die Toa Zokah?" Fragte Jerbraz, den bisher niemand wahrgenommen hatte, da er unsichtbar war. "Die Toa Olda haben eine andere Bestimmung. Und drei der Toa Zokah sind auf misteriöse Weise verschwunden." Antwortete Helryx. "Wir hätten immernoch die Möglichkeit neue Toa zu erschaffen, oder andere überlebende des Großen Krieges auf diese harte Reise zu schicken. Ich habe noch Kontakt zu einer Toa Gruppe. Die Toa Marax, wieso beladen wir sie nicht mit dieser Last." Fragte Johmak. "Neu erschaffene Toa haben nicht die Erfahrung die es braucht eine Sonne zu retten. Überlebende des Krieges kommen auch nicht in Frage. Alle sind seltsamerweise wieder verschwunden. Ich denke ich weiß wer seine Finger da im Spiel hatte. Die Toa Marax kenne ich. Sie sind gerade auf einer wichtigen Mission." Erklärte Helryx. "Ich habe davon gehört. Die Toa des Krieges sind seltsamer weise verschwunden, die einzigen überlebenden sind Krakua, Bima, die Toa Olda, die Toa Inara, die Toa Zokah und ein paar andere. Moment mal, was ist mit den Toa Metru?" Fragte Brutaka. "Die Toa Metru müssen Metru Nui wieder auf Vordermann bringen. Wenn der Große Geist erweckt wird müssen wir sicher sein, dass der Hauptsitz der Matoraner-Zivilisation im besten Zustand ist." Sagte Helryx. "Dann ist es also beschlossen. Die Toa Hagah werden die Sonne reparieren." Sagte Otarik, ein Mitglied des Ordens und bedeutete den Wachen die Tür zu öffnen. Dahinter sahen sie fünf Toa. Ein Toa der Erde, ein Toa der Luft, ein Toa des Feuers, ein Toa des Eises und eine Toa des Wassers. "Wozu hat man uns hierher berufen?" Fragte Norik. "Seid ihr bereit euer Leben zu riskieren um sicher zu stellen, dass Teridax keine Mach mehr über uns hat?" Fragte Tobduk. "Was sollen wir tun?" Fragte Norik und stimmte somit indirekt ein, ohne zu wissen, dass ihnen der Orden etwas wichtiges verschwieg. "Ihr müsst eine Gerätschaft von Kanoya holen. Mit dieser werdet ihr den Wintermantel zerstören, der die Sonne umgibt." Sagte Helryx und hob ein Bild in die Höhe. "Und das ist derjenige, der sie euch geben wird." Kapitel 2: Ausgebildete Hilfe "Diesen Toa kenne ich nicht!" Sagte Norik und nahm das Bild an sich. "Wer ist dieser Toa, und warum kann er uns helfen? Macht nicht so ein Geheimnis aus unserer Mission, wir werden es früher oder Später sowieso lüften!" Sagte Norik und schien genervt zu sein. "Das ist Toa Kava, einer der wenigen Toa, die im Großen Krieg kämpften und überlebten. Er ist nun Herrscher des Reiches von Kanoya!" Erwiederte Helryx. "Und in wiefern kann er uns helfen?" Fragte Gaaki. "Er und Kanoya haben eine Maschiene Entwickelt, die von Idekradermis angetrieben wird. Sie ist mächtig genug euch zu helfen, den Wintermantel der Sonne zu zerstören!" Sagte Helryx und drehte sich zu Tobduk, der ihr etwas übergab. "Ihr werdet unterstützung brauchen, diese Aufgabe ist sehr schwer zu erfüllen, denn es gibt ein paar Komplikationen auf Kanoya." Sagte Helryx. "Welche Art von Unterstützung? Die Toa Hagah arbeiten generell nur mit Toa, nicht mit Maschienen!" Erwiederte Bomonga. "Das dachte ich mir schon, deshalb haben wir von Artakha eine Toa schaffen lassen, sie hat eine besonderheit, sie ist speziell von Hydraxon trainiert worden. Sie ist smart... gutaussehend und... sie ist eine Frau... die erste und einzige Toa des Feuers!" Als die Toa das hörten waren sie schockiert. Eine Toa des Feuers? Toa und Matoraner des Feuers waren sonst immer Männlich. "Habt ihr ein Problem mit dem Geschlecht eurer Partnerin?" Fragte Helryx in einem Sarkasitschen Ton. "Überhauptnicht! Endlich gibt es jemanden der mir mit diesen vier Typen beisteht!" Sagte Gaaki und klang erlöst. Da tauchte auch schon die Toa auf. Sie war genauso wie Helryx sie beschrieben hatte. "Mein Name ist Imani, die Toa des Feuers. Ich weiß was, das ihr nicht wisst!" Sagte sie und setzte sich neben Helryx, die nun aufstand und ich den Toa Hagah näherte um ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Dafür stellte sie sich genau vor Norik und sah ihm starr in sein Gesicht. "Nehmt ihr die Herausforderung mit all ihren Konsequenzen an, oder gebt ihr auf, bevor ihr es überhaupt versucht habt?" "Wir nehmen sie an, egal welche Konsequenzen folgen!" Sagte Norik und winkte Imani zu ihnen. "Was weißt du denn was wir nicht wissen?" Fragte er sie, woraufhin Imani zu Helryx hinübersah. Helryx schüttelte unnauffälig mit dem Kopf, womit sie Imani zu verstehen gab, dass sie es ihnen erst verraten sollte, wenn sie kurz vor Kanoya waren. "Na dann!" Sagte Bomonga und hob ein Glas in die Höhe, das auf dem Tisch stand, "Prost Mahlzeit!" Er nahm einen Schluck und die Toa verschwanden. "Hoffentlich schaffen sie es, sonst müssen wir mit der Schuld leben, sechs mächtige Toa in den Tod geschickt zu haben!" Sagte Helryx, während sich die Versammlung auflöste. Kapitel 3: Ein unerwartetes Ziel "Das ist Kanoya!" Sagte Norik und zeigte in die Ferne. "Richtig! Das hatte ich wohl vergessen zu erzählen. Kanoya beherbergt die Maschiene die wir brauchen, ohne diese Maschiene ist unsere Aufgabe unerfüllbar, aber es gibt noch etwas..." Imani wurde mitten in ihrer Erzählung von Kualus unterbrochen. "Ich kenne Kanoya, von früher... er wird uns sicher helfen." Sagte er und fiel zu boden. Die Toa waren sofort alarmiert und Imani setzte ihre Maske der Immunität ein. "Das ist ein Mata Nui-Geschenk!" Sagte sie und entzog dem Wasser seine gesamte Wärme und fror es ein. Dadurch konnten sie nicht auf die Insel gezogen werden. "Ach ja, das hab ich noch vergessen zu sagen!" Sagte Imani "leider hat sich Kanoya Teridax angeschlossen und wird von Dume regiert!" "Was? Und welche Takik sollen wir benutzen, um zu überleben?" Fragte Iruini. "Ganz einfach! Versucht nicht zu sterben!" Sagte Imani und griff nach ihrem Schwert. Kualus stand inzwischen wieder auf seinen Beinen, neben ihm stand Gaaki. Grimmig packte Kualus seinen Null-Punkt-Speer. "Hilfreiche Info, nur leider etwas spät!" Sagte er und einen Moment später war alles still. "Null-Punkt-Energie..." Sagte er und sah seine Freunde zufrieden an. "Sei dir über deinen Sieg nicht zu sicher! Nichts ist so wie es scheint!" Sagte Imani und wandte sich ab. "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weg, bevor.." Die Toa wurden in einem Netzt gefangen. "...das hier passiert!" Beendete sie ihren Satz. *** Gaaki fand sich in einem dunkel-beleuchteten Raum wieder. Vor ihr sah sie die Siluhette eines Toa. "Glaub mir, hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, hätte ich mich an die drei Tugenden gehalten!" Sagte der Toa. "Es ist wirklich schwiertig an seinen Prinzipien festzuhalten, wenn man ein so verlockendes Angebot erhält... Leben!" Sagte der Toa und Gaakis Blick wurde traurig. "Pouks, was haben sie dir bloß angetan!" Sagte Gaaki und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl vor. "Du lebst, aber nicht wie du willst." "Ich weiß... Ich lebe, doch wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich lieber sterben. Als Dume Kanoya übernommen hat und nurnoch der Herrscher Kanoya und Kava sich ihm weigerten verbannte er die beiden... in den Tod. Er holte mich dabei zurück und zwang mich ihm zu helfen." "Kannst du dich nicht wehren?" Fragte Gaaki. Pouks drehte sich um, und zeigte Gaaki seinen Nacken, er war total zerfezt und durch die Hautfetzen konnte Gaaki eine kleine Apparatur sehen. "Ein gehorsamschip. Ich kann mich nicht wehren, also bitte verzeih mir!" Sagte Pouks und richtete seinen Dolch auf Gaakis Luftröhre. Wenig später fiel Gaaki tot auf den Boden. Kapitel 4: Immer weniger Imani hatte es geschafft, sie konnte sich befreien. Innerlich dankte sie Hydraxon, denn er hatte sie speziell für solche Missionen ausgebildet. Nun stand sie vor dem Raum, in dem sie Gaaki vermutete. Sie benutzte ihre Maske um in den Raum zu kommen. Als sie sah wie die Tür begann zu altern und schließlich auseinanderzufallen lächelte sie. "Kanohi Ignika" sagte sie stolz. *** "Es ist so wie bei den Makuta..." Sagte der Matoraner, der vor Kualus saß. "Sie trauten sich zu viel zu und sind nun in der Grube gefangen, außer Teridax... Er hat das geschafft, wovon die gesamte Bruderschaft geträumt hat." "Du hast recht... es ist wie bei den Makuta! Einer von uns Toa wird es schaffen sein Ziel zu erreichen, doch dadurch wird Teridax für immer besiegt werden!" "Ihr Toa denkt immer Positiv, egal wie die Situation steht, oder? Sag mir nur eins! Was habt ihr vor, weshalb seid ihr auf Kanoya?" "Um unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen!" Sagte Kualus und eine sekunde später zerstörte ein Tahtorak die Eingangstür. Kualus´ Konzentration stieg bis aufs äußerste. Einen solch großen Rahi zu kontrollieren war harte Arbeit, aber er schaffte es. Wenig später verließ der Toa des Eises die kleine Kammer und lies einen gefesselten Matoraner zurück. *** Imani sah geschockt zu Boden. "Oh Mata Nui!" Schrie sie, "was ist hier passiert?" Sagte sie und griff dabei zu ihrem Schwert. Sie richtete es gegen Pouks. "Was hast du mit Gaaki angestellt?" Fragte sie schockiert. "Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Sie sagen es ist meine Bestimmung! Und gegen seine Bestimmung kann man nicht kämpfen!" Schrie Pouks und fesselte Imani in Steinfesseln. "Du könntest es jedoch versuchen!" Sagte Norik, der mit den anderen Toa Hagah in der Tür stand und nun Pouks angriff. Es war ein kurzer aber harter Kampf, schließlich gingen die Toa Hagah als Sieger hervor und schlichen unbemerkt durch die Gänge der Festung auf die Entwicklungskammer zu. Imani legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. "Passt auf, ich setzte jetzt meine Maske ein... die Kanohi Kanohi. Ich weiß das ist ein dummer Name, aber wie soll man sonst eine Maske der Masken nennen? Ich werde jetzt die Kraft einer Huna-Nuva auf uns wirken lassen. Sucht nach der Sonnenmaschiene und gebt mir dann bescheid, ich weiß was damit zu tun ist!" Sagte Imani und ging voran. "Wir sollten uns aufteilen!" Flüsterte Norik und die anderen Toa nickten. Kapitel 5: Die Maschiene Norik schlich durch einen dunklen Gang und dachte dabei über Gaaki nach, warum hatte Imani sich nicht die Kraft der Kanohi Ignika angeeignet um seine Freundin wiederzubeleben? Hatte er, oder sie, irgendetwas falsch gemacht, oder... weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, als er auch schon eine gewaltige, runde, Maschiene vor sich sah. "Der Sonnenzerstörer!" Sagte Norik leise, jedoch so laut, dass alle Wachen auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. "Schnell!" Hörten die anderen Toa Hagah Imani schreien und rannten zu Norik, dicht gefolgt von einer Horde Matoraner. Imani setzte die Kraft der Olmak und der Pakari ein, sie schob die Maschiene in das Dimensionstor und alle Toa verschwanden. "Das wars... fürs erste!" Sagte der Matoraner und holte sich ein Gerät aus einem Regal. "Der Dimensionsvertauscher? Itokat, den haben wir noch nicht getestet, es könnten negative Schäden auswirken." Sagte ein anderer Matoraner. "Das Risiko müssen wir dann wohl in kauf nehmen!" Sagte Itokat in einem Ironischen Ton, wodurch der andere Matoraner verstand. Itokat drückte den Knopf und das Dimensionstor der Toa öffnete sich, jedoch nicht auf Olda Nui, sondern in einer Sandregion. "Wo sind wir?" Fragte Bomonga. "Das sieht aus wie die Insel Zarok, das Reich der sieben Tode." Sagte Imani. "Ok, willst du uns jetzt damit nur Angst machen oder wie?" Fragte Iruini. "Nein, das Reich der sieben Tode ist eine schreckliche Gegend! Wir befinden uns am südlichsten Teil des Universums. Diese Insel beherbergt sieben grauenhafte Zonen, und wenn wir in eine dieser Zonen geraten können wir nie wieder hinaus." Erklärte Imani. "Dann werden wir diese Zonen eben vermeiden!" Sagte Iruini und sprang zur seite. "NEIN!!!!" Schrie Imani, doch bevor sie ihn festhalten konnte wurde Iruini schon von einem schwarzen Loch eingesaugt. Die drei Toa Hagah stürzten zu Imani und schrien geschockt. "Ist das unsere Bestimmung? Eine Mission, bei der wir alle unser Leben verlieren werden?" Fragte Bomonga betrübt. "Sieben Tode, sind es immernoch wert den Großen Geist für immer zu erwecken. Oder denkt ihr, wir wären wichtiger als Mata Nui? Es ist unsere Bestimmung ihn zu retten, koste es was es wolle. Ihr habt eingestimmt als der Orden von Mata Nui gefragt hat, ob ihr bereit wärt euer Leben für Mata Nui zu geben, und dies ist jetzt nunmal der Fall. Unsere Treuepflicht bindet uns an dieses Versprechen und in Einigkeit werden wir sie erfüllen!" Sagte Imani. "Falls es am Ende überhaupt noch eine Einigkeit gibt!" Sagte Norik und drehte sich um. Kapitel 6: Olda Nui? "Wir sind schneller wieder weg, als ihr pip sagen könnt!" Sagte Imani genervt und öffnete ein Dimensionstor. "Rein da, sonst verringert sich unsere Zahl noch mehr und wir schaffen es nicht unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen!" "Du hast wohl keine Ahnung wie es ist drei Brüder hintereinander zu verlieren!" Schrie Bomonga "Wie könntest du auch, du hast ja keine, weil es niemand schafft länger als 24 Stunden bei dir zu bleiben! Wir werden diese Mission als Team zu ende bringen, und das heißt ohne dich!" Ohne zu wiedersprechen folgten Norik und Kualus dem Toa der Erde. "Ich habe dem Orden von Mata Nui ein Versprechen gegeben!" Sagte Imani, "und das werde ich auch halten!" Eine Sekunde später waren die drei Toa in ein Dimensionstor gelaufen und fanden sich mit der Maschiene neben einem großen Gebäude wieder. Imani öffnete ein weiteres Dimensionsportal, als sie von hinten gepackt wurde. Sie wandte sich um und sah einen grünen Arm. "Iruini?!" Fragte sie verwundert, als sie auf den Sandbedeckten Toa sah, zugleich viel ihr auf, dass Iruini´s Augen ganz und gar weiß waren. Er war ein "Zombie!" Mit einem schnellen Tritt schlug sie den Ex-Toa weg und rannte hinfort. Doch fast jeden halben Meter tauchte ein weiterer untoter auf und versuchte sie festzuhalten. *** Was ist das für ein Gebäude?" Fragte Norik gespannt. "Es kommt mir bekannt vor!" Sagte er und legte seine Hand auf eine der Erkalteten Lava-Mauern. "Ihr?" Fragte eine Stimme, die aus dem nichts zu kommen schien. Kualus folgte der Stimme und fand einen feuerroten Toa auf einem Balkon stehen. "Was tut ihr hier in Olda Nui? Ihr wolltet doch die Maske des Lichts finden!" "Lhikan! Wir haben sie schon gefunden, jetzt haben wir die Aufgabe die Sonnenwende für immer zu verhindern!" Antwortete Norik. "Dann werden euch die Toa Olda gerne helfen!" Sagte er und pfiff kurz. Wenig später tauchten viele verschiedene Toa auf. Ein Toa des Eises, der seinen Arm um eine Toa des Wassers gelegt hatte und ein Toa der Luft, der seinen Arm um eine Toa des Pflanzenlebens gelegt hatte. Ein weiterer Toa des Eises erschien, und ein Toa des Steins gefolgt von einer weiteren Toa des Wassers. "Wer sind die alle?" Fragte Kualus. "Verzeiht. Das ist mein Team, Toa Nuhkor. Der Toa des Steins und einziger seines Elements im Team. Das ist Nixie, eine Toa des Wassers. Den Toa des Eises hier nennen wir oft einfach nur Kiani. Das liebespaar dort sind Jadekaiser und Naho. Das andere nennt sich Nidhiki und Kailani. Und was ist mit euch, ich habe euch zu sechst in erinnerung!" Sagte Lhikan. "Unsere Brüder wurden getötet!" Sagte Bomonga. "Oh nein, das tut uns aber leid. Sagte Nixie und ging auf Bomonga zu um ihn zu umarmen." "Na Jadekaiser, eiversüchtig?" Flüsterte Kiani Jadekaiser zu, während Bomonga von seiner Ehefrau umarmt wurde. Kapitel 7: Er kehrt zuruek Teridax befand sich immernoch auf den Suedlichen Inseln. Vor ihm lagen die leblosen Körper der beiden letzten Toa Zokah. Die Suedlichen Inseln waren jetzt vollkommen Schutzlos, doch dafuer interessierte sich Teridax nicht sonderlich, er hatte nur ein Ziel, das der Toa Hagah und Toa Imani zu verhindern. Also schwebte die gruene Wolke in einen der beiden Körper und machte sich auf den Weg nach Olda Nui. "Sobald die Toa Hagah aufgehalten sind, werde ich die Maschiene benutzen, um den Suedlichen Kontinent ein fuer alle Mal zu zerstören, und das ganze Universum in Dunkelheit zu huellen!" Dachte sich Teridax, während er auf die Kueste zuflog. *** Toa Jovan sass in seinem Grab und sah erneut durch die verheisungsvolle Kugel. Dieses mal sah er die Zukunft, die leider nicht gut ausgehen wuerde. Er sah einen Toa des Eises, und einen weiteren Toa. Er sah eine Maschiene und tote Körper auf dem Boden, er sah ein grosses dunkelrotes Fahrzeug und eine Toa die es steuerte. "Ich wusste es, die Legenden sind wahr, es gibt den Artakha-Läufer, und es gibt die eine Feuertoa, die ihn kontrollieren kann." Mit diesen Worten legte Jovan die Hand auf die Kugel und die Bilder erloschen. *** "Spinnst du? Wäre ich eine Frau, wuerde ich genauso reagieren!" Erwiederte Jadekaiser schnippisch und drängte Kiani leicht zuruek. "Ich weiss, es ist eine schwere Zeit fuer euch, wir alle haben das schon einmal durchgemacht, den Verlust eines geliebten Bionicle." Dabei sah er Naho an "aber wir alle haben schon einmal erlebt, dass genau dieser wieder zuruekkommen kann. "Was fuer eine herzerweichende Rede!" Sagte Teridax leise zu sich, als er die Gruppe von einem Strauch aus beobachtete. "Diesesmal wird es kein Zuruekkommen geben!" Sagte Teridax und verschwand in der lauernden Dunkelheit. Kapitel 8: Die letzte Sonnenwende! "Wir haben keine Zeit mehr fuer aufbauende Reden!" Sagte Norik und zeigte auf die Sonne. "Die Sonnenwende tritt bald ein, wir muessen die Maschiene aufbauen, und aufladen!" "Womit aufladen?" Fragte Nuhkor. "Womit wohl," sagte Bomonga, "mit der einzig wahren Idekradermis!" "Stimmt, und wenn wir alle Geschuetze mit Idekradermis gefuellt haben, werden wir den Wintermantel und die Sommerwärme miteinander vereinen und die Sonnenwende fuer immer und ewig zerstören!" Sagte Kualus. "Schnell, wir haben knapp eine Stunde Zeit!" Sagte der Toa, der wie aus dem nichts auftauchte. "Was fuer ein Gluek! Wo sind deine Teamkameraden, die anderen Toa Zokah, ..." weiter kam Bomonga nicht, denn er wurde unterbrochen. "Wir haben noch knapp eine Stunde!" Sagte der Toa, der gerade von hinter einem Busch auftauchte. "Wir muessen diese Stunde weise nutzen, und duerfen nicht trödeln!" "Du hast recht... Teridax!!!!" Sagte Jadekaiser. "Bei dir wundere ich mich gar nicht mehr, Toa des Eises! Herrscher des suedlichen Kontinents! Gib den Befehl! Lass die Geschuetze aufladen, oder deine Freunde werden sterben!" Sagte Teridax und umgriff Naho mit seiner Schattenhand, als er sie zu sich gerissen hatte hielt er ihr seine Klinge an die Kehle. "Los Jadekaiser, sag es!" Sagte Teridax, woraufhin Jadekaiser mit einem nicken antwortete. "Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte Kiani. "Nein, ich weiss nicht was er vor hat, doch wir muessen Naho verschonen!" Sagte Jadekaiser. "Die Zeit läuft ab!" Schrie Jadekaiser den Toa Hagah zu. "Was hast du vor?!" Schrie Lhikan, "du wirst nicht zulassen, dass wir die Sonne schuetzen werden, so wie du jahre lang versucht hast diese zu zerstören!" "Ich habe meinen Plan, und ich lasse mir nicht von einem schnöden Feuertoa hineinreden!" Schrie Teridax und schlug Lhikan mit einer weiteren Schattenhand weg. "Wir werden tun was du von uns verlangst, wenn du danach Naho freilässt!" Sagte Jadekaiser. "Ich bin geneigt das Angebot anzunehmen." Erwiederte Teridax, "aber macht ja keine Fehler!" Kapitel 9: Das Niemansland! Toa Imani stand mitten im Kampf, sie konnte nicht fassen, was in dieser kurzen Zeit aus Toa Iruini geworden war. "Ihr lasst mir keine andere wahl!" Sagte Imani und pakte ein gerät aus, das so ähnlich aussah, wie eine Sonnenuhr. "WAASSS Ischt DaS?" fragte der "zombie-Iruini" "Das!" Sagte Imani und drueckte ein paar Knöpfe auf der Sonnenuhr. Eine Druckwelle entstand und alle untoten wurden weggeschleudert. "Und dieses Ding kann noch mehr, es sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber es ist ein Teleporter!" Bevor die untoten zu Imani zuruekkehren konnten, war sie verschwunden. Sie landete vor einem grossen Wesen in einem Palast. "Imani?!" Fragte es. "Ja, Artakha, ich bin es, und ich brauche ihn, so schnell wie möglich!" Sagte Imani. "Genau dafuer hab ich ihn ja gebaut!" Erwiederte Artakha und gab seinen wachen Handzeichen zu gehen und etwas zu holen. *** Die Toa Olda und der rest der Toa Hagah war auf der Spitze des Rathauses angekommen, und die Toa Hagah waren gerade dabei das Gerät fest zu verschrauben. "Macht schon, die Sonnenwende wartet nicht auf euch!" Sagte Jadekaiser und fror ein standbein der Maschiene ein. "Die Sonnenwende ist mir egal, ich habe vor euch damit zu bestrahlen und euch fuer immer aus dem Weg zu räumen, ihr wart die einzigen Toa, die es geschafft hätten mich zu besiegen, doch ihr wart zu feige diese Chance zu nutzen!" Sagte Teridax und lies Naho fallen. Diese ging sofort zu Jadekaiser rueber. "Wir werden dich aufhalten!" Sagte dieser und sah Teridax an. "Und wie?" Fragte er und versiegelte den Dachzugang durch eine Schattenwand. Kapitel 10: Ist das das Ende? Die Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen! Die Maschiene Stand, die Geschuetze waren voll mit Idekradermis gefuellt und die Toa sassen, in Schattenketten gefesselt, auf dem Dach. Teridax setzte sich auf die Maschiene und richtete sie auf die Toa. "Es wird mir ein Vergnuegen sein, zu sehen, wie ihr alle Toa eins werdet, ich bin gespannt, wie dieser Zwidder aussehen wird!" Sagte er, und sein Satz wurde von einem Hämischen Lachen begleitet. Teridax wollte die Maschiene gerade betätigen als er etwas hörte. "PAAAAMMMM!!!!" Das Geräusch war zwar leise, aber er kannte es, als er sich umdrehte, sah er neun Kugeln, die in solch einer Formation, ^, auf ihn zuflogen. "Ugh..." Sagte Teridax, während er von den Kugeln getroffen wurde, ein vierbeiniger Läufer tauchte auf dem Dach auf und Imani sprang ab. "Ich komme wohl keine Sekunde zu frueh!" Sagte sie und benutzte die Kanohi Kraahkan um das Schattentor zu zerstören und die Toa zu befreien. Norik kam zu ihr. "Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht!" Sagte er. "Das war ja nicht schwer, so wie ich mich verhalten habe!" Erwiederte Imani. Teridax stand schon wieder auf seinen Beinen. "Ich werde euch fertig machen!" Sagte er. "Flieht, Toa. Dies ist meine Bestimmung!" Sagte Imani. "Es ist ebenso unsere Bestimmung, und unsere Aufgabe!" Sagten die Toa Hagah. Jadekaiser fuerte die Toa nach unten und kam dann wieder hoch. "Was willst du noch hier?" Fragte Norik. "Teridax ist mein Feind! Ich hab noch drei Nagtar-Enten mit ihm zu rupfen!" Sagte Jadekaiser. "Ihr wolltet sterben, und jetzt werdet ihr sterben!" Sagte Teridax. "Nein, sterben ist deine Bestimmung!" Sagten die Toa Hagah und sprangen auf Teridax zu. Sie hielten ihn fest und Norik schrie Imani zu: "Schiess!" Sagte er und sah auf den Sonnenstrahler. "Ich kann nicht, ihr seid noch da!" Erwiederte sie. "Wir haben diese Aufgabe angenommen, egal ob wir sterben oder nicht, und im Tod bin ich wieder mit meinem Team vereint!" Sagte Norik. Imani konnte nichts dagegen sagen und als sie schoss sprang Jadekaiser in die Flugbahn. Epilog Bevor Jadekaiser getroffen werden konnte erstellte er vor sich eine Eiswand. Diese reflektierte den Strahl auf die Sonne. Jadekaiser hatte mitgedacht, genau in diesem Augenblick waren sich die Sommerwärme und der Wintermantel am nähesten. Sie wurden eins und schützten die Sonne. Das Gerät, der Sonnenstrahler, war nun ganz leer und viel in sich zusammen. Imani fiel auf den Boden und sah eine kleine Inschrift. "Nur einmal benutzbar!" Sagte sie leise. "Ich war schon immer für meine guten Augen bekannt!" Sagte Jadekaiser und ging auf Imani zu. Als er ihr auf die Schulter klopfen wollte, ging seine Hand durch als wäre er... "Tot... Jadekaiser, du bist Tot!" Sagte Teridax. [[Fight for Kanoya|'Hier']] gehts mit den Toa Hagah weiter! [[Selfless Dead|'Hier']] gehts mit Jadekaiser, Teridax und Lhikan weiter! Kategorie:Epos